


Клуб-между-мирами

by 2Y5



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Humor, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новогодняя вечеринка "Секс Террор" в ночном клубе "Escape", Хэдлайнеры шоу - самое популярное стрип-дэнс-шоу ЛА "Sexy Go-Go" и специально приглашенный гость Dj Collins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клуб-между-мирами

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 5.10  
> Писалось на фест "RPS fest - Party" , проводимый на Li.ru

\- Стойте здесь, - приказал Кас и быстро скрылся за невзрачной дверцей, ведущей в подвал какого-то заброшенного здания, предварительно совсем не по-кастиэлевски чертыхнувшись.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, где мы? – пробормотал немного ошалевший Сэм, оглядываясь вокруг.  
  
\- Абсолютно не представляю, – ответил ему еще не отошедший от удара Дин, оглядывая незнакомую и довольно-таки колоритную местность.  
  
Земля была абсолютно сухой и пустынной. От каждого движения в воздух поднимались вихри пыли и, опадая, застывали, так как притяжение здесь было не такое, как на Земле. То, что это - не Земля, подтверждало еще и абсолютно черное небо, на котором ярко светили не только скопления звезд, а целые галактики и три луны, несмотря на свет которых, было довольно-таки темно.  
  
Болезненно поморщившись, старший Винчестер приложил руку к затылку.  
  
\- Дай я посмотрю, - потянулся к нему Сэм, но успел только провести кончиками пальцев по коже, посылая предательскую волну дрожи по спине, как, словно чертик из табакерки, появился ангел.  
  
\- Следуйте за мной. – Как всегда минимум эмоций и информации. Братья послушно отправились вслед за ним, спускаясь в еще более темный подвал. Спуск закончился полутемным коридором, в конце которого виднелась еще одна дверь. Возле нее стояла девушка. Вся в пирсинге, но даже не это было самым… не отталкивающим, нет, а самым удивительным: всю правую половину ее тела – от лба и до (парни были уверены) пальцев на ногах – покрывала замысловатая татуировка. С удивлением узнав в переплетении линий латинскую вязь, братья остановились позади Кастиэля. И тут же изумленно вытаращили глаза, когда тот в ответ на: «Пароль?» со стороны девушки, притянул ее к себе за затылок и глубоко поцеловал.  
  
Наконец, оторвавшись от его губ, девушка подмигнула ему и открыла дверь.  
  
\- Проходи.  
  
\- Эти двое – со мной, – мотнул головой в их сторону Кас.  
  
\- Свежее мясо? – девушка приподняла брови.  
  
\- Боже упаси. Мои подопечные.  
  
\- А. Тогда подойди к Эйру и попроси ключи от Комнаты 6.  
  
\- Да уж. Боюсь, нам она понадобится как минимум на неделю, – огорченно вздохнул Кастиэль и прошел вперед. Все еще шокированные Винчестеры, словно на поводке, шли следом. Остановившись у барной стойки, Кас пожал руку подошедшему бармену и заказал два стакана виски и крепкий кофе с коньяком.  
  
\- И что это было? – первым обрел голос Дин, что и не замедлил продемонстрировать.  
  
\- Где именно? – спокойно повернулся к нему ангел.  
  
\- На входе! Рядом с нами ты строишь из себя евнуха, а тут вытворяешь такое! Ты ничего случаем не хочешь нам рассказать? – вклинился в разговор Сэм. Но тут был прерван пьяным окриком: «Джеееен!», - и второй раз за вечер Дин буквально впал в ступор – точная копия Сэма подошла к нему и, мягко притянув за плечи, глубоко поцеловала. Какое-то время он не подавал никаких признаков жизни, но через несколько секунд начал вырываться. Этому весьма поспособствовал окрик с другой стороны зала.  
  
\- Джеей?  
  
Джаред (так звали юношу) тут же оторвался от Дина и резко повернулся. Перед ним стоял Дженсен Эклз, партнер по стрип-дэнс-группе "Sexy Go-Go" и его парень по совместительству. Но позади Джареда стояла точная копия того же Эклза. Несколько секунд парни ошалело переглядывались и не могли вымолвить ни слова. Медленно, словно в трансе, Джей отошел к Дженсену.  
  
\- Вы кто? – хором спросили Джеи.  
  
\- А вы кто? – так же хором ответили вопросом на вопрос братья.  
  
Еще несколько секунд молчания. Напряженную ситуацию разрядил подошедший сзади к Кастиэлю Миша Коллинз, который по-хозяйски обвил руками его талию, притянув к себе, и прошептал:  
  
\- Я соскучился!  
  
Ничуть не смущаясь, что за спиной стоит его близнец, Кас откинул голову на плечо парня и страстно ответил на его поцелуй.  
  
\- Я тоже, - мягко отстранившись, ангел оглядел присутствующих.  
  
– Думаю, нам нужно перебраться в отдельное помещение, чтобы не пришлось госпитализировать некоторых из-за нервного срыва, - хихикнул он, глядя на еще более озадаченные лица Винчестеров.  
  
Поднявшись на второй этаж и устроившись в отдельном кабинете, ангел начал свой рассказ, привычно устроив голову на плече Миши.  
  
\- Для начала позвольте представить - Дженсен Эклз, Джаред Падалеки. – Сидящие справа от него парни кивнули.  
  
– Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, – ребята слева улыбнулись и поочередно кивнули. – Этого озабоченного позади меня, - он ткнул пальцем в Коллинза, который в тот момент выцеловывал кожу на шее Каса, - зовут Миша Коллинз. Он ди-джей сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
\- Да уж, – ухмыльнулся Миша. – Ты время правильно подгадал – мы тут как раз Новый Год отмечаем.  
  
\- Новый Год? – удивленно приподняла брови его копия.  
  
\- Ага, - кивнул Дженсен, буквально пожирая глазами то и дело краснеющего Сэма. – Сегодня мы с Джеем хед-лайнеры ночи!  
  
\- Кстати, тебе пора, - кивнув на пустующую стойку с «блинами», одернул уже пребывающего на седьмом небе от счастья Мишу Джаред. – Сейчас пойдут Чад с Тейлором и Джулиан с Дэвидом. Ты обещал им кое-что новенькое.  
  
\- Прости, малыш, но мне действительно пора, – с сожалением оторвался от шеи ангела Коллинз и быстро вышел из кабинета.  
  
\- Малыш? – хриплым, изумленным голосом поинтересовался Дин.  
  
\- Да-да, - ухмыльнулся Джей, пожирая не менее похотливым, чем у его партнера, взглядом тренированное тело старшего охотника. – Они где-то уже пару месяцев встречаются. Но Миша обещал перестать называть его так, когда они, наконец, переспят.  
  
\- Ага, а ты, Кас, помнится, обещал ему достойный подарок на Новый Год! – наябедничал на покрасневшего, как помидор, Кастиэля Джен. В следующую секунду его прервал довольно-таки щуплый, но грозный мужчина с небольшими залысинами на голове.  
  
\- Эклз, Падалеки! У вас начало через полчаса! А ну-ка быстро в гримерку!  
  
Джеи тут же поднялись и, подмигнув все еще алому от смущения ангелу, спустились по противоположной лестнице в подсобные помещения, к гримеркам.  
  
\- Ладно, сейчас я вам все обстоятельно объясню.  
  
За следующие пятнадцать минут парни узнали, что клуб этот называется Escape. Джеи – танцоры стриптиза, и они встречаются. Этот лысеющий мужчина – их менеджер, Эрик Крипке. Сам клуб находится между мирами и является нейтральной зоной – убить здесь никого нельзя просто потому, что вся негативная энергия миров в этом месте сходит на «нет», заменяя ее на сексуальное влечение. Большинство ангелов и других существ про этот мир не в курсе, поэтому они здесь в относительной безопасности. Кастиэль признался, что не хотел их сейчас сюда переносить, просто сил не хватило дотянуть до другого места.  
  
\- А почему ты не хотел сюда? – чувствуя подвох, поинтересовался старший Винчестер, даже для себя на удивление мирно отреагировав на сообщение о «голубизне» своего близнеца.  
  
\- Здесь сама энергия планеты меняет человека. Здесь я – развязный, сексуально раскрепощенный человек, который влюблен в парня-близнеца. Я не знал, как на вас все это подействует.  
  
И тут его прервал его же голос, слегка искаженный микрофоном.  
  
\- Давайте в последний раз поблагодарим нашу основную команду – лучшую стрип-дэнс-группу "Sexy go-go"! – стоящий за вертушками Миша указывал на парней в одних стрингах, стоящих на центральном помосте около длинных блестящих шестов.  
  
Тем временем в гримерке:  
  
\- Джен, это просто неописуемо! Ты это почувствовал? – вопрошал взбудораженный Джей, нанося гель с блестками на свои волосы.  
  
\- А как я могу не почувствовать? Причем - такой силы? Они, как два магнита с противоположными полюсами – сядешь между ними, и тебя просто раздавит, расплющит, когда притяжение возьмет верх!  
  
\- Столько секса! Джен, мы должны им помочь! Иначе они просто сгорят изнутри!  
  
\- Да, - хитро улыбнувшись, ответил Джен. – У меня уже есть план.  
  
Вытянул руку вперед и, с силой притянув Джареда к себе, он с наслаждением впился в сочные губы партнера, проникая языком, вылизывая и трахая его рот.  
  
А в это время в кабинете озадаченные братья с интересом уставились на сцену, где…  
  
\- Встречайте! – вещал ди-джей. – Короли стрип-данса! Специально приглашенные гости – Дженсен Эклз! – восторженные вопли. – Джаред Падалеки! – мощный визг. – Джулиан МакМэхон! – ультразвук. – Дэвид Бориназ! – ничуть не уменьшившаяся громкость, и толпа словно обезумела.  
  
Винчестеры не могли оторвать взгляда от происходящего.  
  
Три шеста. Четыре парня. В честь наступающего года тигра все разоделись под котов. Сзади на костюмах мерно покачивались хвосты, а на макушке проглядывали ушки. Центральная композиция – две пантеры – безраздельно притягивала взгляд. Черные кожаные брюки, тонкие сетчатые майки… Но самое заводное было то, что на руках у них обнаружились байкерские перчатки с обрезанными «пальцами», а вместо ногтей были накладные когти, покрытые черным лаком. Волосы уложены множеством отдельных прядок, зачесанных набок: от макушки до левой половины головы, падая на лицо. Черная подводка глаз, серые тени – два диких, необузданных кота, словно примеряясь к сопернику, обходят друг друга по кругу.  
  
Резкий бросок вперед на встречу, прижать тело телом, провести когтями, оставить четкую алую линию на открытом участке кожи…  
  
Снова врозь, теперь двигаясь медленно, синхронно с другими, раздеваясь…  
  
Недолгое дефиле – отбрасываются майки, штаны летят следом, и танцоры остаются в одних стрингах.  
  
Тут стоящие по бокам Джулиан и Дэвид вытащили небольшие бутылочки, грациозно двигаясь навстречу друг другу, прозрачной жидкостью очертили большой круг вокруг Джеев.  
  
В это самое время те снова в объятиях друг друга – уже ластятся, как котята, один к другому, поглаживая и намазывая партнера густым, с вкраплением блесток, кремом, размазывая его лишь соприкосновением тел…  
  
Внезапно весь свет гаснет. Сплошной, словно гигантского животного, выдох зала. Миг, щелчок – и вокруг танцоров зажигается круг бушующего огня. Теперь уже нет никакой нежности, сплошная страсть – повороты вокруг шеста, стойки на руках, параллельно полу… Винчестеры смотрят, не отрываясь. Потому что просто невозможно. Невозможно отвести взгляд. Черт, даже двинуться невозможно, хотя одна из их частей тела, презирая всё, упрямо поднимается, делая их пребывание в джинсах тесным и жарким. И тут…  
  
-1… 2… 3… 4… - громогласно начинает отсчитывать зал. На счет 12 музыка прекращается, зрители орут: «С Новым Годом!!!», а Джеи целуются прямо на сцене.  
  
\- С Новым Годом, котенок! – шепчет Джей.  
  
\- С Новым Годом, тигр! – отвечает Джен и снова целует.  
  
От грома аплодисментов дрожат стекла и осветительные приборы. Их долго не хотят отпускать – аплодируют, кричат «Браво» и «Бис», но те буквально на крыльях уносятся, чтобы через пару минут появиться на втором этаже, раскрасневшиеся, потные, с радостными улыбками, в сопровождении Коллинза, отработавшего свою программу, и МакМэхона.  
  
\- С Новым Годом! – Миша буквально подхватывает только успевшего привстать Каса и целует его, прижимая к стене.  
  
\- С Новым, - отвечает тот, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. – Прости, подарок я не приготовил, так что может быть… - и тут к еще одному винчестеровскому удивлению, скосил глаза на Джулиана и облизал пухлые губы. Без лишних разговоров вся троица скрылась за неприметной дверцей.  
  
\- Ну, как вам шоу? – спросил Дженсен, приземляясь рядом с Сэмом.  
  
\- Классно, - хриплым голосом отвечает тот, отчаянно краснея.  
  
\- Бля, Дженсен, я не могу больше! – выдыхает Джаред и сгребает Дина в свои лапищи, накрывая его губы своим ртом. Чуть позже это же делает и Дженсен с Сэмом. Дин хрипит, вырывается и принимается орать:  
  
\- Вы совсем охуели? Пидорасы гребанные! Кристо! – рванувшись к Сэму, пытается оттащить свою копию, но вдруг замирает. А ведь Кас предупреждал… Предупреждал, мать его! И теперь вся та ярость, с которой он отбивался, переливается в неистовое возбуждение, подпитывая мощный стояк. Прямо перед ним, словно из воздуха возникают раскосые серо-зеленые глаза. Потом губы. Уже не отдавая себе отчета, Дин впивается в них, краем уха слыша стоны Сэма. Валится на диван, помогая Джареду раздеть себя.  
  
\- Господи, вы просто не представляете… как от вас несет желанием… Вы хотите друг друга… до боли… до безумия… до смерти. Но вы боитесь признать… Мы поможем… Поможем…  
  
Непонятно, кто из них когда говорит. Ясно только, что один заканчивает за другого. С громким рыком Сэм подминает Джена под себя, лихорадочно сбрасывая одежду. Пара минут: они все абсолютно голые, облизывают и посасывают все доступные участки кожи, вслушиваясь в стоны с другой стороны. Смазка не нужна – тела танцоров все еще покрыты густым кремом. Дин собирает его, размазывая по члену, потом помогает намазать Сэма, и быстро, по очереди входят в распаленные и уже готовые к сексу, тела Джеев. А глаза братьев в этот момент жадно пожирают друг друга.  
  
И это охуенно хорошо. Они вместе и не вместе, друг в друге и порознь. Все смешалось в их сознании.  
  
Джей ошалело смотрит вверх. Джен всегда был снизу, всегда был нежен, шептал что-то бездумно-глупое или стонал и просил. Но Дженсен сейчас сбоку от него – стонет от глубокого, охрененно приятного вторжения, и Джей вторит ему. Дин нетерпелив, резок, глубже, еще, Да!  
  
Один лишь толчок в простату, и он изливается, чувствуя крепкую, шершавую ладонь на своем члене. Справа от него кричит Дженсен. И спустя всего секунду Винчестеры кончают внутри них, выкрикивая имена друг друга, а потом Сэм выбрасывает руку, хватает Дина за затылок и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Они целуются долго и страстно, пока в легких не кончается воздух.  
  
В соседней комнате три громких вскрика – два в унисон и третий чуть позже. Обессиленные парни валятся на партнеров. Чуть скатываясь в стороны, мгновенно засыпают.  
  
Джен некоторое время бездумно гладит лицо Сэма, проводит по лбу, где теперь нет самой глубокой морщинки… Глаза тяжелеют, и сумасшедшая ночь уносит их в объятия Морфея.  
  
\- Джен… Джеееен… Джен, мать твою!  
  
Ему хочется повернуться, наорать, что Сэма разбудят, но взгляд застилает мгновенная дымка, и он валится на пол. Хмуро присаживается, потирая глаза кулаком. Деревянный настил под собой он идентифицировал, как пол в спальне Падалеки. Вчера был Новый Год… И приснилась какая-то хрень. Но вот проблема – из вчерашнего дня он ровным счетом ничего не помнил.  
  
\- Падалеки! - раздался откуда-то справа возмущенный до предела голос Коллинза. - Чтобы я еще раз согласился встречать с тобой праздник! Чтобы я еще раз согласился пить твою самодельную бурду!  
  
Ошеломленно оглядевшись, Дженсен схватил простыню, валяющуюся на полу, и проворно завернулся в нее.  
  
Пораскинув мозгами, Эклз сделал неутешительный вывод, от чего застонал и уткнулся носом в лежащую рядом подушку: лежал он абсолютно голый в постели, в окружении двух обнаженных мужчин. Все, что вчера с ним было, он абсолютно не помнил, и у него безумно болела задница. Только об одном он не знал, и это бы его сильно удивило - задница болела у всех троих!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Амазонке))) Она знает;)


End file.
